Barriers
by doctorkaitlyn
Summary: The first time Rory asks the Doctor, something deep inside of him snaps.  Companion story, but not a sequel or prequel, to Permission.  Rated M to be safe.


**Author's Note:** This is a companion fic to Permission; it isn't exactly a sequel or a prequel and can be read completely separately, although both stories revolve around the same approximate concept. I hope you lovely readers enjoy it. xo.

**Barriers.**

The first time Rory asks the Doctor to fuck him, something deep inside of the Doctor snaps.

It happens the third time they're in bed together. The first two times had been timid, wary; for his part, the Doctor had been completely _terrified_, scared of the mess he was undoubtedly getting himself into, trying to think of a way out of the situation that wouldn't completely ruin whatever relationship he had with Rory. But then Rory's lips had been on his neck, whispering pleaseplease_pleaseDoctor_ over and over again and God knew he was a real sucker for a human saying please; especially when they said it in that wonderfully raspy tone Rory adapted when he was _beyond _aroused.

But this time, things were different. Rory was no longer even the least bit timid, his pupils completely blown and absolutely spectacular looking. His blunt nails left marks everywhere they pressed, leaving precious indents that the Doctor would never forget the sight of. For his part, he supposed he was being what humans called a tease, letting his hands wander over Rory's skin, perfectly content to let his fingertips map it out until Rory completely broke down and resorted to one word, _please._

"Doctor, _please _fuck me."

Well, he definitely hadn't been expecting that. It wasn't the first time he'd heard Rory curse, of course, but it was the first time he'd said it _like _that, with his voice all breathy and his skin flushed. Come to think of it, the Doctor was sure that it was the first time he'd heard _anyone _say it like that, so full of pleading and sheer desperation. It was intoxicatingly beautiful and wonderful and so, so _primal._

Deep inside the Doctor's brain, in the area he purposefully kept cordoned off from even himself, a barrier fell and he was completely helpless to stop it. He was completely unable to stop the change that came upon him in one swift movement, making him completely incapable of thinking about anything that didn't revolve around Rory Williams and the wonderful words that had passed his lips.

He should have been scared. He knew that he should have forced himself to run out of the room the instance he felt that barrier drop but really, it was too late for that. Whatever was going to happen had already begun and there was no going back now.

Rory was about to get a glimpse at who he _really _was, at what nine hundred years of memories and pent up need had created.

"Oh Rory, you marvellous man," he murmured against the delectable curve of Rory's neck, "do you have any idea what you just asked of me?" The urge to bite down hit him and he listened to it, letting his teeth press slowly into the thin skin near Rory's pulse point. If Rory had wanted to stop him, all he had to do was move away, to tell him outright and he would have quit. Instead, Rory's fingers tightened on the back of his neck, leaving marks that would turn into bruises he wouldn't even try to cover.

"I know _exactly_ what I asked of you," he said, pressing his hips upwards and drawing moans from the both of them. The Doctor could feel his hands shaking as his thumbs traced over Rory's ribs, could feel his hearts beating faster and faster as Rory's mouth moved up the side of his neck and returned the bite. The noise that left the Doctor's mouth could only be described as a growl, rumbling out of his chest in a way he didn't know he was capable of.

"I asked you to fuck me," Rory continued, breath warm on the Doctor's ear. He let one of his hands run over the Doctor's spine, nails catching on the bumps of his vertebrae and even though it hurt, the Doctor arched his back into it, groaning heavily. Rory's lips were moving again, pressing along his jaw until they were lined up with the Doctor's mouth, a hairbreadth's away, a gap he so desperately wished to close.

"I _meant _it."

Those were the words the Doctor had been waiting for.


End file.
